Safe House
The new Safe House was introduced during Day 2 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party as a replacement for the old one he burned down beforehand. In order to enter the safehouse the player needs to be at least level 0-25 and visited the old safehouse once before. Every three days, the cops will raid the safehouse. During a raid, players cannot visit the safehouse or upgrade rooms, but can still view and redeem Side Jobs. Players can opt to skip the raid, giving them access to their safehouse and pushing the raid back half a day. General The new safehouse is a very large two-story building apparently located somewhere in the outskirts of Washington D.C. From the looks of its interior, the new building was apparently a former mansion of sorts with a very large basement that can be further expanded provided the player has enough Continental Coins to afford the upgrades. At present, there are 20 dedicated sections throughout the house, with one being the commons area on the ground floor and one in the basement serving as the vault. Each of the remaining 18 corresponds to a certain heister, who can be found loitering nearby if not already picked by the player(s). Each of these sections can be upgraded twice, which can potentially unlock minigames for the player and their guests to partake in. It has been speculated that more sections will be added as the Payday Gang gains more members, supported by the fact that there is an entire unused building adjacent to the accessible area that can be seen on the house blueprint. Unlike the old safehouse which is single-player only and accessible from a button on the main menu, the new base has its own dedicated section in the Crime.net menu where one can host a lobby with up to three additional players. Said players can visit and interact with the items and, if the house has been upgraded, peruse the host's collection of minigames and such. Aldstone serves as a steward of the new safe house. Rooms Top Floor= DallasRoom-lvl2.png| DallasRoom-lvl3.png| - Hoxton's Files= Hoxton's Files is where the eponymous heister and homeowner spends his time sorting through his case files. Initially, the panel is very poorly organized and lacking in features, but upon being upgraded it will become tidier and sporting new equipment such as a bookcase and cork pinboard that Hoxton uses to pool together his clues. With each level, the board will show more and more details about his case. There will also be a tablet, similar to the one seen in Framing Frame Day 3, that can be used to go to the FBI Files. HoxtonRoom-lvl1.png| HoxtonRoom-lvl2.png| HoxtonRoom-lvl3.png| - Clover's Surveillance Center= Clover's Surveillance Center is where she spends time monitoring the safehouse's perimeter cameras looking for any would-be intruders or signs of the police. Initially, it will feature only two CRT displays that cannot be interacted with, and the quarters will be stacked with a few heaps of boxes. As it becomes upgraded, the security feed will give access to the cameras around the place at Tier 2, and an elaborate surveillance rig with a large amount of monitors will replace the entire system at Tier 3. CloverRoom-lvl1.png| CloverRoom-lvl2.png| CloverRoom-lvl3.png| - Scarface's Room= Scarface's Room is the heister's private office styled after that of in the movie. Initially, the room will have rather poor facilities and is quite messy. Scarface can be found loitering around or sitting at his desk at the far end of the room. As it becomes upgraded, the room will sport progressively fancier furniture and decor, culminating in a red carpet, a wall mount for Scarface's personal rifle, a piano, tiger skin rug, expensive tables and a gratuitous amount of cocaine at Tier 3. ScarfaceRoom-lvl1.png| ScarfaceRoom-lvl2.png| ScarfaceRoom-lvl3.png| }} |-|Ground Floor= HoustonRoom-lvl2.png| HoustonRoom-lvl3.png| - Sydney's Studio= Sydney's Studio is where the eponymous heister spends her time designing new masks. It is initially a very small, crummy-looking back corner of the garage that Sydney occupies and only has a chair along with some stacks of paper for her to work with. Some of the player's owned masks can be found here hanging on the wall and a tablet PC nearby can be used to access the PD2Stash. As it becomes upgraded, Sydney will progressively gain better equipment to work with, from acrylic spray paint cans to a plaster bust and eventually a 3D printer by Tier 3. The higher the Studio's upgrade tier, the more masks can be found on its racks. SydneyRoom-lvl1.png| SydneyRoom-lvl2.png| SydneyRoom-lvl3.png| - Rust's Corner= Rust's Corner is a part of the garage's backcorner as the name implies, that contains what appears to be motorcycle parts and booze brought in by the eponymous heister to make himself feel at home. Rust can be seen tinkering with certain parts and toolboxes as they become available to him. As it becomes upgraded, the corner will receive better furnishing such as newer toolboxes, even more packs of beer and a few motorcycle wheels and frames for Rust to work with. RustRoom-lvl1.png| RustRoom-lvl2.png| RustRoom-lvl3.png| - Bonnie's Gambling Den= Bonnie's Gambling Den is initially a very small quarter around the bar section of the ground floor and stacked full of boxes. As it becomes upgraded, the Den will gain a usable slot machine at Tier 2, similar to the ones seen at Golden Grin Casino, and a working roulette table at Tier 3. BonnieRoom-lvl1.png| BonnieRoom-lvl2.png| BonnieRoom-lvl3.png| - Jiro's Lounge= Jiro's Lounge is initially furnished with only a few woodern boards. Located next to the bar, it is where Jiro meditates and hones his martial arts skills. As it becomes upgraded, several junior members of the Yakuza will join Jiro in his meditation and tea sessions. JiroRoom-lvl1.png| JiroRoom-lvl2.png| JiroRoom-lvl3.png| - Jimmy's Bar= Jimmy's Bar is where the titular heister will spend most of his time asleep and slumped over the counter. The location is initially very small and has mismatched stools and chairs all over the place. As it becomes upgraded, the bar will get a new, upgraded counter that will eventually be staffed with a bartender, the seats will be replaced with fancy stools and a stack of coke bags can be found sitting nearby. JimmyRoom-lvl1.png| JimmyRoom-lvl2.png| JimmyRoom-lvl3.png| - Chains' Weapons Workshop= Chains' Weapons Workshop acts as the safehouse's armory and where Chains spends most of his time tinkering with new firearms. Initially the room is very unorganized, dirty and featureless save for a few shelves and table in the center. As it becomes upgraded, the boxes will be removed and the room will progressively sport new equipment, the most prominent of which being the wall-mounted gun rack that displays some of the weapons owned by the player. Some weapon schematics and a fancy small couch can be found in the room by Tier 3 as well. ChainsRoom-lvl1.png| ChainsRoom-lvl2.png| ChainsRoom-lvl3.png| - Sangres' Cave= Sangres' Cave is a small room located across from Jiro's lounge. The room is initially only furnished with a small TV set, a couch, a large Mexican flag, and mostly empty refrigerator, bookshelf, and clothes rack. With upgrades, it eventually culminates in having a widescreen TV set, the clothes rack holding many shirts, the bookshelf with various effects, the refrigerator filled with various beers, and a mural of . SangresRoom-lvl1.png| SangresRoom-lvl2.png| SangresRoom-lvl3.png| - The Common Rooms= The Common Rooms are the safehouse's equivalent of a normal household's living room, consisting of several couches, a jukebox, answering machine and a coffee table. It is initially very limited in space, being taken up by large stacks of boxes and the couches are of rather low quality. As it becomes upgraded, the furniture in the room will be replaced with progressively fancier hardware, culminating in several bookshelves, a TV set, a chandelier, black leather couches and a carpet. Upgrading this will also improve the kitchen upstairs, and allows access to the 2 bathrooms. CommonsRoom-lvl1.png| CommonsRoom-lvl2.png| CommonsRoom-lvl3.png| }} |-|Basement= BodhiRoom-lvl2.png| BodhiRoom-lvl3.png| - Jacket's Hangout= Jacket's Hangout is a small side room under the staircase leading down to the basement where Jacket relaxes between missions and records more voicelines and tapes in his free time. As it becomes upgraded, the Hangout will receive better furniture, with the most visible changes being the couch and the neon lights on the wall, and a -based arcade machine at tier 3. JacketRoom-lvl1.png| JacketRoom-lvl2.png| JacketRoom-lvl3.png| - Sokol's Hockey Gym= Sokol's Hockey Gym is where he passes his time during missions and practice his passing skills. The room begins with just a small toy hockey net and Sokol will stand idly around not doing anything. As it becomes upgraded, the section will gain new flooring along with a decorated background to serve as a rudimentary hockey rink where Sokol can be found practicing on every once in a while. At Tier 3, the player can interact with the puck in the middle of the room to play a hockey minigame. The player must time shots to they'll pass cardboard cutout defenders that move side to side, and which get faster and more numerous as the player scores shots. The time limit is one minute, with Sokol initially holding the high score with 15 shots. SokolRoom-lvl1.png| SokolRoom-lvl2.png| SokolRoom-lvl3.png| - Dragan's Gym= Dragan's Gym is the heister's own workout area where he can be found loitering around this room exercising. By default, the quarter has very little to its name, with only a few weights and dumbbells scattered about. Dragan will only be doing basic stretches at Tier 1 due to lack of equipment. As it becomes upgraded, the floor will receive a new lining and a plexiglass panel will be set up to separate it from the hallway. At Tier 2, a punching bag will be added that displays the damage of the last melee attack against it. DraganRoom-lvl1.png| DraganRoom-lvl2.png| DraganRoom-lvl3.png| - Wolf's Workshop= Wolf's Workshop is where the heister spends his time working on improving the whole crew's mechanical gadgets like drills, hacking devices and sentry guns. Initially, the "room" is just a small corner to the side of John Wick's shooting range, with relatively poor lighting and only a few tables worth of tools. As it becomes upgraded, more equipment will be moved into the workshop and the equipment being worked on by Wolf will progressively become more advanced. WolfRoom-lvl1.png| WolfRoom-lvl2.png| WolfRoom-lvl3.png| - John Wick's Shooting Range= John Wick's Shooting Range initially consists of only a few racks with Krinkovs, RPKs and various other configurations of the AK family, along with an ammo shelf similar to the one in Hoxton Breakout Day 2, Golden Grin Casino, and The Biker Heist Day 1. As it becomes upgraded, the area will gain a target range at Tier 2, with damage counters for cumulative damage dealt to the targets. At Tier 3, it gains a playable killhouse time trial course. Clearing the Snipe It trophy will replace the dummy target silhouettes at the range with images of Maximum Force Responders. JoWiRoom-lvl1.png| JoWiRoom-lvl2.png| JoWiRoom-lvl3.png| - The Vault= The Vault is, as its name implies, a large safety room for the player's riches. As the player earns spending money, more and more money will be piled up inside the initially small side vaults and then in the middle of the room when those are full. Various monitors will also show your offshore money. As it becomes upgraded, the Vault will gain two more strongrooms at Tier 2 and an entire second floor with four rooms at Tier 3. VaultRoom-lvl1.png| VaultRoom-lvl2.png| VaultRoom-lvl3.png| }} |-|Trivia= General *An unused icon found in the game's files suggests that the kitchen area was originally treated as its own room with upgradable features before being merged into the Commons section. *Also went unused is a water tap icon, hinting at an unimplemented sewer access, or perhaps that the bathrooms were to be upgraded separately as well. 915f29a9c987a15d.png| WaterTap.png| Hoxton's Files *The purpose and contents of this room suggests that Hoxton still haven't discovered the identity of the snitch, despite the Housewarming party update and the new safe house being released more than a year after the official revelation. **He could be studying the clues to find out additional accomplices of the rat, however. As noted by the ghostly voices in the Prison Nightmare heist, there is apparently another snitch out there that Hoxton and the crew didn't know about. Scarface's Room *Upgrading this room will also create a mounting rack with a Little Friend 7.62 rifle on the wall within an arm's reach of Scarface's desk. Chains' Weapon Workshop *Upon fully upgrading Chains' room in the Safe House, a Grom rifle lookalike can be seen on a desk. At a second glance, the "Grom" appears to be a distorted AK rifle with a shortened magazine and the Valkyria's Solid Stock. Also, the blueprints for what seems to be the and appear in said room. *An Arbiter can be found on the table in Chain's workshop. As the player collects the Arbiter's part kits, the copy in the workshop will progressively gain more components until it is replaced by the actual launcher upon collecting all 4 cases. It will not have modifications, even if the heisters' Arbiter has mods. *Weapons displayed on the rack with skins applied will appear as their usual counterparts with the unique parts being untextured. The Commons Room *Sometimes when visiting the safe house, Bonnie or Jimmy may occupy the ground floor bathroom, disabling players from entering it and seeing trophies located within. Players that wish to do so will have to restart at least once, if not more. **Approaching the closed bathroom door will initiate the occupying heister to say a line to the player. *The answering machine found near the spawn location of the safehouse has 3 calls per session, each containing a prank call that would reference some sort of trope from the PAYDAY series, such as the crew's inability to carry two keycards at one time, or the "Battle of the Beards." **All of the answering machine prank responses were part of a contest on the forums. *Upon fully upgrading the Common Rooms, two bookshelves are added to the safehouse containing two books, titled "The Vast Wilderness" by Martin Tegnemark, and "Pencils and Money" by Michael Nermark. These are likely references to PAYDAY 2 level designer Martin Tegnemark, and Chief Operating Officer of Starbreeze AB Mikael Nermark. Jiro's Lounge *At Level 3, a framed picture of Yoshimi carrying an infant Kento can be seen in the corner of Jiro's quarters above the couches. Jimmy's Bar *The bartender in Jimmy's bar is Bobblehead Bob. Sangres' Cave * Sangres' signature revolvers can be seen in his room. At first, they are simply lying on a stack of boxes, but at tier 3 they are contained within an interactable weapon case. John Wick's Shooting Range *Despite him firing non-stop at the targets, Wick will not register any damage on the counter at all. **Wick currently holds the killhouse's highscore at 30 seconds flat, though this can be easily broken by a reasonably experienced player. *Wolf and Wick will move and observe the killhouse from above should a player participate in the course. *Shooting a shotgun at the targets at the shooting range will display that every individual pellet that connects deals full damage rather than a shotgun blast only dealing full damage to a single enemy once. *Despite its name and associated heister, the artwork for Day 7 of the Housewarming Party claims the range belongs to Chains. It is possible that the range was co-owned by Chains and Wick, however, given their close friendship and overall similar nature of their rooms. * Wick may occasionally be found gesturing at the range's counter as if he's typing on a keyboard, complete with clicking sounds, despite there isn't one. Jacket's Hangout *The Rasmus, Aubrey, Don Juan, and Tony masks can be seen hung up in Jacket's room. *The arcade machine added in tier 3 plays the song heard in the DeLorean in the Hotline Miami heist. *The tier 3 arcade machine has a joystick for movement, and three buttons for shooting, throwing, and locking onto enemies. It is unclear how the lock function works if there is no joystick or similar control for moving the cursor. Bodhi's Surfboard Workshop *According to a sheet of paper hung up in his room, Bodhi has completed 6 of the Ozaki 8's eight trials. **Strangely enough, the sheet lists Life of Water as accomplished while Master of Six Lives isn't. In the movie Bodhi managed to complete the latter first, while his initial attempt at the former failed due to an unexpected interference. While he did manage to accomplish it later on, it was his ultimate and final achievement just before he died. Wolf's Workshop *Among the equipment and deployables on Wolf's desks is a single Bootstrap Compensator. Upgrading the Safe House Continental coins Continental Coins are spent when upgrading rooms in the safehouse, with Tier 2 costing and Tier 3 costing . At present, upgrading the entire house costs a grand total of . All players are granted upon starting the game after installing the update. Map payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X501A33513C1C8EE5.png|Top Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7C77D3282112684D.png|Ground Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7FC6C4CC1883B58.png|Basement Trophies The Trophies are a set of challenges added alongside the new safehouse, to give the players a little something to strive towards. Essentially they are the same as achievements, requiring certain feats to be accomplished before they will unlock, and some are literally copy-pasted from the achievement list themselves. Clearing a Trophy will award the player with that they can use to purchase new upgrades for the safehouse along with a relevant static decoration. Trophies are one-time only, possibly to prevent coin farming by constantly repeating some of the easier ones. As of Update 120, all obtained trophies can be toggled on or off in the pre-game Safe House menu. Trophies= Trophy-BigDaddy.png| | Knock out Bulldozers with the OVERKILL Boxing Gloves.| The living room.}} Trophy-Bushido.png| | In the Shadow Raid heist, steal all the Samurai Armor before grabbing or securing any other loot, playing on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Jiro's Lounge.}} Trophy-ButItsTheTooth.png| | Find the toothbrush in the Panic Room heist.| Top Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-Clueless.png| | Complete The Big Bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with no crew member using any skills.| The living room.}} Trophy-Computer.png| | Finish day 1 of the Election Day heist after breaking stealth and completing the entire intel download on the computer.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trophy-DanceParty.png| | Kill enemies in seconds using only SMGs.| Chains' Weapons Workshop.}} Trophy-Dartboard.png| | Perform headshot kills.| Jimmy's Bar.}} Trophy-Diamonds.png| | Finish the Diamond Store heist with all bags and destroying the SWAT Turret, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Bottom Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-DiscoNight.png| | Finish the Nightclub heist in stealth on Death Wish difficulty.| Above the living room.}} Trophy-Dozer.png| | Kill special units.| Jacket's Hangout.}} Trophy-EscapeVan.png| | Successfully complete escapes.| The living room.}} Trophy-Evolution.png| | Complete any heist with an active mutator.| The living room.}} Trophy-FailedAssassination.png| | Complete the Undercover heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with each crew member only using sniper rifles, no skills, and wearing the Two-Piece Suit.| The living room.}} Trophy-Falcogini.png| | Finish the Car Shop job on any difficulty.| The living room.}} Trophy-FirstSteps.png| | Complete all the basic heists.| The living room.}} Trophy-GetOffMyLawn.png| | Successfully defend your safe house against a police raid on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Safe House perimeter walls.}} Trophy-Goat.png| | Extract goats on Day 2 of the Goat Simulator heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-GoldenGrin.png| | Complete the Golden Grin Casino heist on Death Wish difficulty or above, equipped with only silenced pistols.| Bonnie's Gambling Den.}} Trophy-GoneFishing.png| | Complete The Yacht Heist in stealth with all team members at maximum detection.| The living room.}} Trophy-Humanitarian.png| | Complete Beneath the Mountain heist on Mayhem difficulty or above, without killing any medics.| Ground Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-IGotThis.png| | Successfully complete the Car Shop heist with a detection risk of or above, without using ECM Jammers.| The living room.}} Trophy-IJustHadTo.png| | Successfully complete Day 2 of the Firestarter heist in stealth.| The living room.}} Trophy-ItsNotEvenFresh.png| | In The Big Bank job, find the half-eaten sandwich in the safe| Top Floor kitchen.}} Trophy-Jason.png| | Find the hobo's knife in the Aftershock heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-Longfellow.png| | Finish the Meltdown job within minutes, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Outside the Garage.}} Trophy-Medic.png| | Kill medics.| The living room.}} Trophy-Meth.png| | Finish the Cook Off heist with bags of meth on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} Trophy-Mercenary.png| | Complete any heist with the Friendly Fire mutator active, without hurting another player, while playing on the Death Wish difficulty or above. This trophy requires four players in the heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-MotherOfMothers.png| | Successfully complete heists while playing as the host.| The Garage doorway.| Completing heists solo will still count towards this trophy.}} Trophy-NotSoFast.png| | Find the hidden tortoise in the Heat Street heist.| Jiro's Lounge.}} Trophy-OldFaithful.png| | Successfully complete bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Dallas' Office.}} Trophy-PelicanKiller.png| | Shoot pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.| On the hill outside the Garage.}} Trophy-RobbedACop.png| | Kill enemies.| The Vault.}} Trophy-ScrapMetal.png| | Complete the Scarface Mansion job on the Mayhem difficulty or above in loud, with four players all using the Maniac perk deck and no skills. To complete this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| Scarface's Room.}} Trophy-SnipeIt.png| | Complete the Watchdogs heist using only sniper rifles, with an accuracy of or above.| John Wick's Shooting Range.}} Trophy-SoPretty.png| | Finish the Ukrainian Job on Death Wish difficulty or above, with no crew members equipping ECM Jammers.| The living room.}} Trophy-SpookyPumpkin.png| | Destroy the pumpkin on the Prison Nightmare job.| The living room.}} Trophy-StayingAlive.png| | Complete the Nightclub heist only using trip mines to kill enemies.| Wolf's Workshop.| Requires you to wield C4 and NOTHING else. Jack Of All Trades will fail this trophy!}} Trophy-TheElephantInTheRoom.png| | Complete the Framing Frame heist on OVERKILL difficulty or above, without breaking stealth for the entire 3 days of the heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-TheFirstLine.png| | On Day 3 of the Firestarter job, find the rare poster of the OVERKILL hockey team.| Sokol's Hockey Gym.}} Trophy-TheRing.png| | In the Birth of Sky heist, find all rings.| The living room.}} Trophy-TheRobber.png| | Finish all Armored Transport heists on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.| Also requires Transport: Train Heist}} Trophy-TheWorldIsYours.png| | Secure bags of Yayo on the Scarface Mansion job.| Scarface's Room.}} Trophy-ChooChoo.png| | Finish The Bomb: Forest heist on Death Wish difficulty or above. To unlock this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| The living room.}} Trophy-TiedUp.png| | Find at least four out of the six pairs of handcuffs in the Green Bridge heist.| The Commons Room}} Trophy-TrueAce.png| | Kill enemies with the Ace of Spades throwable, while playing on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} Trophy-Turret.png| | Finish the Armored Transport: Train heist with all bags, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trophy-UltimateHeister.png| | Complete all contracts on the One Down difficulty.| The Vault.}} Trophy-WhosThere.png| | Successfully complete different heists in stealth, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} Trophy-TheBurnOffshoreMoneyButton.png| | Burn all of your offshore cash in the Safe House.| Outside the Vault.| 1) This is a secret trophy and will not show up on the list until cleared. 2) Earning this trophy will reset your Offshore Account balance to 0. 3) Minimum of $50,000,000 on Offshore Account is required to enable the button.}} |-|Tips= This trophy does not require all members of the group to not kill any Medics, only those that desire to obtain it have to abide by the requirements. Thus, one can play with players that already have obtained the trophy, players that do not currently wish to obtain it, or even bots and they can deal with the Medics for the player. For this trophy, it is best to maximize accuracy and stability in weaponry instead of raw power, as precision is almost required to avoid harm to enemy Medics and high damage-per-shot is likely to be negated by nearby Medics' healing. or above, without using ECM Jammers.}} The best way to complete this is to just run straight to the manager's office, smash open the window, get the name of the IT technician, then find and hack their computer, as the player's (or players') high detection risk and lack of electronic-disabling equipment throws the possibility of actually stealthing the heist out the window. The same tactics can also be applied to the Gone in 240 Seconds achievement. The knife will always be on a hobo that wears a blue hood. The civilian will always run to escape the map, meaning players will have to be quick to tie him down or shoot him. minutes, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} The best way to obtain the trophy is arguably the most straight-forward one: All crates are ignored and crowbars are jammed into the vault's vents immediately. One player takes a warhead-filled Longfellow to the train, two players take the remaining 4 warheads with forklifts, and a fourth player supporting the forklift drivers. pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.}} The flamingo ornaments spawn in two of 6 different locations, all beyond the boundaries of the map, making the use of high-accuracy weapons almost required for the trophy. For their exact locations, consult this guide. The pumpkin has 9 spawn locations throughout the prison. For the exact locations, consult this guide. Due to a bug, destroying the pumpkin will only reward the trophy to the host of the lobby. rings.}} The rings only spawn in the buildings and have 31 (of which 30 known) spawn locations. For their exact locations, consult this guide. |-|Trivia= *'Big Daddy' references the Big Daddies from . *'Failed Assassination' is internally called jfk, referencing . *'Jason' is a reference to from the movie series. *'Staying Alive' references the song by the in . The poster also imitates a famous pose from the movie. *'The Ring' is a reference to , the rings based on the . Without the Cleaner skill aced, they're worth $1,954, the year The Lord of the Rings came out, and having to acquire 9 rings is a reference to how 9 of the Rings of Power were intended for man. On the rings are inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the One Ring, "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." The reward is the Ring of Sauron. *'Meth' is a reference to the series of books. *The total amount of kills required for Robbedacop is the entire population of at the time of the update's release. *'True Ace' is a reference to the song by , with its description being a line in the lyrics. *The title of Get Off My Lawn! is a probable reference to the movie where it is uttered by the main character against a group of thugs trespassing onto his front yard. **The barbed wires set does not actually prevent law enforcers from climbing into the house during subsequent raids. *The description for But It's The Tooth! is a reference to the same exclamation by UberHaxorNova when said YouTuber first found a big toothbrush while playing through the original Panic Room. *Despite what the trophy name claims, actual pelicans are not present in the Scarface Mansion heist. The target decorations the player must shoot for the Pelican Killer trophy are plastic flamingos instead, which is a completely different type and genus of birds from pelicans altogether. *'The World Is Yours' is on the statue that falls in front of in his demise in , as well as being the subtitle of the . Additionally, the trophy's description refers to a quote from Tony Montana. Trivia *While the player can use weapons while in the safehouse, Aldstone, the player, and the other heisters are immune to damage. *There is a Teddy Moo doll in the garage from the No Mercy heist, which also appeared in the old safehouse. In Update #111, the doll was "burned", covering it in soot, implying it is the exact same doll from the old safehouse and it survived the fire. This was later confirmed by the "Plush Phoenix" legendary skin from the Hoxton Safe. *The Safe House strangely does not have any bedding, mattresses or furniture of the same description. While there are some couches at certain areas, where the rest of the crew goes for an occasional nap is never shown. *Just like with the old safehouse, the new safehouse contains graffiti all over it. The most prominent pieces of vandalism are three large pieces of the PAYDAY 2 Community Moderator Managers (Tessio McTess, Abomination Jones, and Ashley.), the PAYDAY 2 Community Moderators, and a piece of graffiti dedicated to AngusBurger who created all of the promotional art on the Hoxton's Housewarming Party website. **During the Hoxton's Housewarming Party Day 2 reveal, members of the OVERKILL team showed off the new safehouse along with Tuffcooke, a PAYDAY 2 Community Moderator and Streamer for Rusty Chains, a stream that occasionally streams PAYDAY 2. ''Right before the stream ended, the OVERKILL devs showed the graffiti of Rusty Chains to Tuffcooke. He proceeded to squeal in excitement. *Due to his murder of Santino D'Antonio at the end of '' being in direct violation of the Continental's rules, Wick has been summarily excommunicated from all Continental services and locations worldwide and his membership revoked, in addition to him being hunted by many assassins, some of which are even employees of the hotel. As such, it remains unclear why the Continental still makes its services and contracts available to him and the player crew, who are his explicit accomplices. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Safe Houses